


Eu ainda acredito.

by AltenVantas



Series: Presentes de natal para você! [11]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de tantos anos o homem volta ao lago de seu passado, para contar-lhe a história que nunca esqueceu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eu ainda acredito.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



A neve caia de maneira plácida aquele ano, nada de tempestades e nem de ficar preso devido à nevasca, por isso o homem decidiu passear por uma pequena floresta que havia perto da sua casa de infância. Estava próximo do Natal e seus pais lhe pediram para ir visitá-lo, como havia acabado de entregar os manuscritos de seu novo trabalho, não motivo para não ir; embora fosse tomado por uma nostalgia tão forte que seus olhos embaçaram com as lágrimas movidas pelas lembranças, ainda sim não deixou que elas lhe escapassem dos olhos e apenas sorriu de maneira carinhosa e triste devido aquela doce dor.

Enquanto caminhava podia ver as crianças brincando de guerra de bola de neve, podia perceber o riso solto de cada uma delas, podia ver seus olhos brilhantes e a felicidade que era um belo dia de neve. Isso fez o seu coração se apertar em um nó profundo, tornando um pouco mais difícil de respirar, contudo isso não o deteve continuou avançando por aquelas árvores antigas e milenares que dariam em um lago que sempre congelava mesmo que fosse impróprio para patinação. Não que o escritor tivesse essa vontade, apenas queria poder ver o local de novo depois de tanto tempo.  Não era longe e o caminho estava praticamente estampado em sua memória como se fosse ferro em brasa.

As memórias de uma determinada noite em sua infância ainda lhe vinham acariciar a mente enquanto dormia, trazendo uma sensação de conforto e alegria. Ele nunca havia deixado de acreditar, em momento algum e nem mesmo quando o mundo adulto lhe atingiu a face como um soco, continuava acreditando. Devido a essa noite resolveu virar escritor de histórias infantis, trazendo para elas as aventuras de North, Bunnymund, Tooth Fariy, Sadman e Jake Frost enquanto estes tentam manter a inocência das crianças e defendendo-as de Pich Black. Isso havia o sustentado e também ajudava a mantê-las acreditando, ajudava a ver aqueles olhos brilhando e mantendo a existência desses heróis para o mundo.

Jamie se perguntava se Jake sabia que ele escrevia sobre ele, se ainda olhava para a neve que caia desejando vê-lo. Perguntava-se se ele vinha lhe ver quando não estava olhando e sempre desejava que sim, mas podia entender o motivo dele não poder aparecer fazia parte das regras de ser um guardião. Ele entendia, sentia-se triste, mas entendia perfeitamente bem que era assim que tinha que ser. Mas enquanto caminhava pela trilha, com seu livro de baixo do braço, esperava poder ver o menino que salvou as crianças em uma noite de Páscoa.

O lago estava igual ao da ultima vez em que estivera ali, com o mesmo tronco caído, com as mesmas arvores com seus galhos nus que pareciam dedos desejando tocar aos céus, o mesmo gelo fino. Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado por ali, era como se a neve nunca tivesse derretido, nunca tivesse chego à primavera. Com um sorriso no rosto, caminhou até a um tora largada na margem do rio e abriu o livro na primeira página. Como havia feito há muito tempo atrás, na estreia do seu primeiro livro, começou a narrar à história dos Guardiões, sua voz era baixa e melodiosa como se tivesse contando para cada um deles individualmente.

Havia perdido a noção do tempo naquela leitura e quando perceber a lua estava alta, cheia e brilhante com suas cores plácidas. Sentia-se ao mesmo tempo feliz e triste, quando se levantou e virou para voltar para casa onde seus pais e sua irmã deveria está começando a ficar preocupado com sua demora. Foi nesse instante que uma bola de neve atingiu a sua nuca, deixando um rastro molhado e frio, não pode resistir abaixou-se pegando um punhado formando uma pequena bola em sua mão. Atirando no adolescente de cabelos brancos que estava parado no meio do lago com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

A brincadeira durou por pouco tempo, mas pareceu uma eternidade para Jamie enquanto tentava fugir e acertar Jake que também parecia rir e achar graça de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Quando terminou estava sentindo-se exausto e deixou-se cair na neve perto da margem, sentindo-se bem como há muito tempo não se sentia.

\- Eu nunca deixei de acreditar.

\- Eu sei todos nós sabemos, ei essa história era sobre mim?

\- Sim, eu queria que todas as crianças soubessem o que você fez para nos defender.

\- Legal. Bem que eu percebi que havia mais pessoas acreditando em mim, acho que eu devo te agradecer não é?

\- Não, fiz isso porque vocês mereciam e não gostaria de vê-los sumir.

\- Eu vejo você sabia? Lá onde você está morando agora, junto com a sua família.

\- Por que você nuca mais voltou a aparecer?

\- Você leu no seu livro, eu posso fazer isso, faz parte das regras.

\- Mas senti a sua falta, todo esse tempo.

\- Eu também, Jamie, eu também.

A neve começou a cair de maneira lenta, Jamie pode observar a poeira dourada caindo do céu em forma de chuva, pode ouvir o zumbindo de assas como se fosse às de um beija flor, pode ouvir o sino tocando na cabeça dos elfos, pode ouvir o som do chão se abrindo e pulos de um coelho. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir quando começou a sentir o sono e pouco antes de fechar os olhos pode sentir um leve beijo tocar-lhe o rosto e se fosse possível, aquele sonho lhe pareceu o mais doce de todos.


End file.
